


Smiles and Laughter and a Merman

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Domestic Fluff, Fisherman Sam, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Merman Dean, Plot What Plot, Telepathy, Top Dean, far too sweet to be something I wrote, seriously you'll get a cavity, sharing oxygen, the logistics of an inter-species relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: PWP of merman!Dean and fisherman!Sam living happily together





	Smiles and Laughter and a Merman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Merfolk Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243794) by [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg). 



> Sorry I'm a day late!
> 
> Kinktober Day 25: Boot worship | suspension | **smiles/laughter**
> 
> I wrote a merman!Dean fic aaages ago but here have a fluffy sequel. (fyi mermen communicate via telepathy when touching)

The thing Sam loved most was Dean’s smile. The soft, sleepy smile that he gave Sam when they woke up together, in the lakeside room he had built them. The cheeky smile that dimpled the left side of his face, telling Sam he’d pulled some prank. The larger-than-life grin when the sun was shining and Sam was naked and they were swimming together in the lake. The slow spreading devious smile that he wore when he _wanted._

But of course, that couldn’t be the thing he loved _most._

The thing Sam loved most was the laughter. His own, and Dean’s. The bubbling-brook sound of it when they were outside, in the air. Dean’s tail between them and Sam’s thighs spread around him. The underwater laugh, too. The same sound, but louder. Echoed. Rich and pure and so full of joy that Sam often felt like he’d burst with it.

But of course, that couldn’t be the thing he loved _most._

Honestly, the thing he loved most was _Dean._ Despite the difficulties. Despite the separation. Despite the way Sam couldn’t take him to see a movie in town, or invite him to dinner at Bobby’s. Despite it all, he would pick Dean every time.

“What a pair we make, huh? A fisherman and a merman.” He twined their fingers together, loving the faintly-blue colour of Dean’s skin and the iridescence of his green-gold tail. They were in the lakeside room that he had built, where prying eyes couldn’t see them. It was small, but cosy. There were heated lamps if Sam spent too long underwater, and the lake came right up to lap against the tilted floor, so Dean could crawl out and meet him. Most days, that’s exactly where they slept. Curled around each other, with the water gently kissing their toes and tail. Sometimes, when the weather was nice and there was no one else on the lake, Dean would pull Sam into the water, wearing that smile. The one that said he wanted.

He was wearing that smile now. He tugged on their curled fingers, sending waves of arousal and love through their joined hands until Sam rolled his eyes and followed, letting Dean pull him with a splash into the lake. 

Underwater, Dean was beautiful. Elegant and shimmering and, when he was feeling cheeky, too quick to keep track of.

Today he was not feeling cheeky. He locked his mouth around Sam’s immediately. Not a true kiss, but necessary nonetheless. Like this, they could share Dean’s breath, so long as Sam remembered not to breathe through his nose, or accidentally cover Dean’s gills with his hands. He latched his legs around Dean’s waist, keeping him close and angling himself so the rock-hard length of Dean’s erection could find him. It was perfect, like this. Panting each other’s air. Rocking against each other and buoyed by water and the powerful swish of Dean’s tail.

Dean used his hands to tease and pleasure, finding the places that made Sam jerk and whine. He especially liked Sam’s balls, having none of his own, and even if he didn’t play with them he liked to send images of himself doing so. Memories, or fantasies, or a mixture of both, until Sam couldn’t tell the real thing from the illusion. Sometimes that was enough, and Sam would come in the water between them. Sometimes they shared their pleasure easily.

Today it was not so easy, and after Dean’s release they surfaced in the lakeside cranny again. Dean army-crawled up Sam’s body to find the water-based lubricant, bubbling his laughter as he did, and sending waves of post-orgasmic bliss through Sam’s mind until Sam was nearly crazy with it, begging Dean to hurry up. He was still stretched out and blissfully sore and he tugged Dean into place, sending his own thoughts across the link. _Hurry up,_ and _Please._

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam and stroked him hard and fast, still half in the water. When Sam came, Dean wrapped his lips around him, drinking the taste straight out of him, cooing and gurgling with delight as he did.

Afterwards, they lay together in the lakeside nook, and shared thoughts. Sentences that weren’t truly made of words, but rather their intent.

They watched a movie on the little television Sam had brought down, and enjoyed each other’s company. They fell asleep while touching, and their dreams echoed between them.

And of course that was the thing Sam loved most. Just this. Just them. Happy and carefree and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did… Did I write this? One of today’s prompts was suspension and I chose _smiling?_ Someone send help I don’t know who I am anymore.
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 26: Shotgunning. There will be no smiling. (Okay maybe one smile).  
> I'll post it some time this afternoon.


End file.
